This invention is directed to a convenient, and relatively inexpensive computer printer adapted for use in printing labels and tag media.
The purchase and use of computers in the retail sales industry is growing geometrically. The growth has been aided by the realization of the time saving and convenience offered by the relatively inexpensive personal computers, particularly in the areas of bookkeeping and inventory control.
The small computer printer, however, has not kept abreast with the software available for complete and effective inventory control and identification.
Specifically, the portable personal printer has not, heretofore, been effective for printing price tags and labels which tend to delaminate during printing. The reason for this is that portable personal computer printers are designed to accomodate light weight single and multiple part media and not heavier print media such as label or tag stock. To effectively control the feed of the light weight stock, friction feed components are incorporated into the printer similar to those found in conventional typewriters. The friction feed components, however, restrict the smooth and continuous feed of heavier stock. Since the print media must be bent around the friction components and over a platen out toward the rear of the printer, the heavier media created excessive resistance which caused the printer to occasionally lose line registration. Also, the excessive bending of label stock around the friction components would occasionally cause labels to delaminate or peel off the support as they passed around the platen.
Consequently, portable personal computer printers are generally not used to print labels and tags in the retail sales industry and the retailer is faced with using the larger, more expensive tag printing machines to perform their tagging operation
In sum, there is a need for a simple, convenient and portable personal computer printer capable of handling label and tag stock.